One More Chance
by aero13
Summary: Haruno Sakura dies, but a god lets her have another chance. She goes back to before the start of Konoha to stop its mistakes. Can she get all of them and stay mentaly stable at the same time? What is the connection with her age and fixing the mistakes?
1. Chapter 1

_me-hi? new idea that came to my mind_

_disclaimer- don't own Naruto or anyone in there. possible owns Hiron? seriously not sure if that's a real name anyways. _

* * *

Haruno Sakura. That was a feared, and known name, one where it tricked her opponent more than her appearance. I mean who would think someone named after the spring blossom could be that deadly?

Said blossom smirked as she placed a hand over her wound. It wouldn't stop bleeding, even though she did everything to try to stop it. Blood-clotting pill, stitching it together, even using chakra, the blood ran freely. She gave up, she knew more than anyone that she would die on this mission.

She sat down and looked around. At least she could take in the scenery. Tsunade-sama was always telling her she worked too much, and that she should take some time off. Well, this was her time to rest, maybe in her next life she would be rewarded.

Sakura felt loose as the last of her blood dropped out. Her head became light and darkness crowded her eyes. She let out a small sigh and her last breath left her and she closed her eyes, a smile on her face.

The pinkette opened her eyes and took in a breath. Where was she, she was supposed to be dead. White went on forever, a never ending space. She looked around and stomped her foot on, thin air? Did this place defy the laws of physics or something equally weird like that?

She started walking in a direction she felt someone pull her in. She felt like it was days later when she came up on a set over doors. The dark cherry color was elegantly carved with interlocking circles. They made chains up and down the door length.

The doors opened to reveal a room filled with different colors, and different seats. Sakura poked her head in and gasped. A small figurine of her self was standing directly opposite of the opening. A crash came from her left, scaring her.

"Hello?" A voice called out. "I know someone is here. Come in." She did as told and the doors swung closed. "Yes, I know who you are. I was instructed to give you something."

She glanced around and found the source of the voice. A tall man stood in a long kimono. The traditional dress was a bright gold with silver and black embroidery. The rich patterns were far more elaborate than any other ones Sakura has seen. They seemed to mold and twirl together and then spread apart, then come back together again. The man smiled and nodded his head.

"H-hello? I'm Haruno Sakura." She said. The man waved the introdrutcion off with his hand.

"Yes, yes. I know child." He blinked. "You don't know who I am do you?" She shook her head. "Well, sit down then, this will take awhile."

Hiron, Sakura learned, was the god of time, space, and travel. He controlled all of the spirits that deserved another chance. Hence, why she was here at this time.

"Why am I getting another chance? I had a good life before I... died." She said.

He rose an eyebrow. "Well, quite frankly, you sucked. Why, in the High World, would you let your emotions take control of you that easily, I have no idea!" She looked down in shame. "You should look down in shame! I have seen many other ninja that took that precious time in the academy to make themselves better. Because their foundation was better, they became a better ninja!"

"I'm sorry." Sakura said like a scolded child.

He snorted. "You, ninja," He tapped his pointer finger to emphasize each word. "Are only as good as the starting blocks! If you have a terrible start, you'll never become a better ninja."

"But," She paused. "Uchiha Itachi, he had a great start and-"

Hiron cut her off. "No, Itachi was a pawn in your damned village's quest for more power! Have you seen all of the monsters they created, just because they were too lazy to fix it themselves? That's right, your village is not as clean as they want you to think. It's just as tainted as Orochimaru was, even more so than him really." He turned and waved a hand. A screen came up and it turned on. "This is Konoha's first mistake." The screen went to a battle between two ninja.

Sakura recognized the First Hokage and Madara. She watched as the battle played out. The god of time sighed and the screen went blank.

"See? The First should of had back up coming so he could kill Madara then and there. But he didn't and this is what happened." He waved his hand again and random sense played. From that point on to the future, after Sakura died.

"I didn't realize Konoha made so many mistakes." She said quietly. Hiron glared at the ceiling, crossing his arms. He stayed like that for awhile, just staring off into space.

"Good, I'm glad you can see that. Have fun, and good luck." He said. He clapped his hands and Sakura gasped, then blacked out.

(line)

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the gloomy landscape. Blood, kunais, shurikins, and other weapons were scattered about. She looked down and admired her new outfit.

Her black shorts and skirt were replaced with black pants with red armor on the sides. Her shirt was swapped with a red long-sleeve and armor plated shirt. Her armor had white circles on the major pieces. She had a sword strapped to her side. The hilt was crimson red, with pink cherry blossoms, and white circles going up it.

Clangs of metal came closer. She looked up and put a hand on the hilt of her sword. She watched as a pair of ninja fell out of the bushes. Both had scratches and gashes covering their bodies. They kept fighting, not noticing her. She moved away, walking the other way, hand never leaving the sword.

She got to the endge of the forest when a hand reached out to touch her shoulder. She punched the person in the stomach and stood ready. Her would-be attacker coughed up a little blood and held a short knife.

"Sorry." She said quietly. They looked up at her oddly.

"Why are you saying sorry girl?" They took her in. "You, you're not even fourteen by the looks of it."

Sakura looked at her hands and saw they were not scared. She knew she had scares there before from her training. Was she really younger than fourteen? No, she was twenty-three when she... died. It was Hiron!

"I'm alive?" She said outloud.

The man looked oddly at her again. "Yes, but you won't be for long if you keep on the field. Come with me." He stood and started jogging to the west. She ran after him.

They stopped at a camp. Children ran up and huddled around her, oggling the new person. The man shooed all of the kids away and a woman came over. They hugged and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"This is my wife." He said. She nodded and greeted Sakura.

"Hello, I'm Haruno Sakura." They shook hands and looked each other over.

* * *

_me-and a new story popped into my head. I had it for a while so yeah. like it or not, that's what it is. not sure if I'm going to continue it._


	2. Chapter 2

me-um, yeah, sorry! I didn't want to wait this long but I did. if one of my teachers knew, I'm sure she would shake her head at me.

* * *

The younger Sakura studied the woman. Her hair was like Tenten's, and she had a diamond like her master's on her forehead. The seal like earrings fluttered in the wind, and even though it looked like they were in the middle of a war, she wore an elegant kimono, nearly scrapping the grass.

"Glad to meet you child, I'm Uzumaki Mito." She said. Sakura smiled and bowed, remembering the name that she was taught when she was in the academy.

"Here, let me show you to a tent where you can eat, you seem pretty hungry." The tan looking man said. His long black hair taking a life of its own as he walked with clipped steps to a near by tent.

"I'm always teasing him about his long hair, how it's longer than mine." Mito chuckled when her husband looked over his shoulder.

"Oh?" One of his eyebrows arched. "And you're also the one that says you like my long hair."

Mito blushed and waved him off before walking in his direction. "Come along child." She paused to let Sakura catch up. "Haruno eh? Hmm, I've heard of them. Great people from the rumors, good medicine makers too. I once had a bad cut from a stray kunai and a Haruno man was nice enough to heal and bandage it for me." They were at the tent and Mito pulled back a flap. "Would you be interested in helping us with the wounded? It would be gruesome, but as you can see, many of our young have already witnessed war." She said sadly, nodding to every one that waved or smiled to her.

Sakura thought back to the war her time had just came out of. It was bloody, some of her friends nearly lost their lives but she had healed them, just for them to go back out and fight for the Shinobi Alliance. She wished she would never have to see another war again but fate was never that forgiving.

"As a Haruno, and as a medic-nin, I will do my best to heal any of the injured I can." She proclaimed as Mito came back with a bowl of soup.

Her eyes sparkled. "Will you? I would love to be out there, along side Hashirama, but they say because I hold the kyūbi, I should not fight, just in case I were to be kidnapped." She held out the meal, bowing her head slightly. "Please, it is not much, but I'm sure that it will fill you up."

Sakura took the bowl and bowed her head. "Thank you." She looked around at the people in the tent. "I'm sure I could teach some of your people to be a medic-nin too, that way, they would be able to be healed faster."

Mito gasped and smiled wide. "Sakura! That would be too much to ask of you!"

The pinkette shook her head, lowering the soup. "Please, I want to."

The future Hokage's wife watched the small pinkette stare back evenly. She could feel a familiar chakra coming from her. "I will agree as long as you tell me why I can see a purple diamond on your wrist."

Sakura blushed and looked at the inside of her right wrist before covering it with her left hand. "I was traveling and I came upon a wounded solider. I healed him and he gave me a scroll before he left. It had a technique were you could store chakra into a diamond on it."

Mito hummed. "How old are you child?"

Sakura paled. "I'm twelve." She said quietly, picking up her bowl and drinking from it.

"You have much more chakra than that, I would expect that much stored from at least someone aged twenty years." Mito watched as she drank the broth. "You have a secret you are hiding, Sakura."

She looked over the rim of the bowl. It was the first time Mito had said her name. "Yes, and I do not even understand it."

The woman leaned back, unsure of what to do. "I see..." She paused. "The kyūbi says he remembers a pink haired girl, but he also says that the jinjuriki will be a blond haired boy." She frowned. "I am not a boy nor am I blond. Explain."

Sakura told Mito of her past and her time line quietly, so no one near them could listen. She had finished her soup and a small girl came to take the bowl away. By the time Sakura had finished telling Mito about her life as a shinobi, and of what she knew, it was dark out, and dimmed lights were all around the camp.

Mito shifted her position so she was more comfortable. She had taken in everything the young pink haired girl had said and organized her thoughts.

"So, Uchiha Madara will live, and continue to make a mess of this world even after Harshirama "killed" him, and many others have attempted to." Sakura nodded and she sighed. "I would be happier the whole Uchiha clan died, but this is not the time to rejoice like that. Hashirama must be told." She stood, daintily stretching out her legs. "Come, you will explain to Hashirama before I will let you train people in the medic ninja ways."

Sakura stood, following close behind. The moon shimmered above the camp, making long, spindly shadows appear on the ground. Sakira stared at the celestial object and shivered, remembering how close Madara was to getting his way.

Mito took a right, making her way into the center of the camp. Sakura wonder why, she could feel the future Hokage's chakra near where they were just sitting. Mito continued to take Sakura around the camp, and into different tents. The older woman would smile and say she was just seeing how they were doing. Most would smile and say they're fine, other would just nod.

As the walked out of one tent, Sakura asked, "Why are you taking me these different tents?"

Mito chuckled and waved to a stray guard. He bowed and turned moved towards the outside.

"Why, I may not be as good a fighter than some, but my kyūbi is nice and lets me know when some one I don't like is near by." Sakura smiled, remembering the stories of Naruto and how much trouble he went through to get the kyūbi to give him his chakra, without taking control of him.

They came to a tent and two old woman smiled up to Mito and Sakura.

The three talked to each other before the one on the right opened up a trap door. It was lit by small children running along the tunnel and lighting torches. Mito lowered herself carefully down the hole, motioning Sakura to do the same. The same children had run ahead and a series of knocks echoed on the firmly packed wall.

A much brighter light emerged at the end, Hashirama's long hair and face was upside down in the middle of the light. He smiled as Mito got closer, and he held out a hand. She took it, letting herself be lifted out of the tunnel by him. Sakura shook her head and hosted herself up.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of you two visiting like this?" He joked as he went to sit cross-legged on a pillow.

Mito giggled, sitting next to him. "The child has important news and we were being followed, so says dear kyūbi." She smiled at her husband, making him smile back.

He hummed, pulling her closer. "Very well, what do you have to share with us Sakura?"

The pinkette went on to explain what she told Mito, even going as far as to explain Madara's plan to dominate the world.

The tan leader hummed and nodded. "That does sound like something Madara would try." He sighed. "Very well, I give you my permission to teach a handful of people you think would be good to be a medic-nin." Mito looked at him. "And any books you will need."

Sakura smiled brightly, and bowed. "Thank you so much! I will not let you down!"

The kyūbi holder smiled slightly. "And of course you will teach Tsunade, when ever she will come around."

Sakura smirked just a little at that thought. To be able to get back at her teacher for all of the harsh treatment and training. The smirk died when she thought about how she was today. No, no pay back, just training on par with what she had to go through.

"Yes, of course I will!" The pinkette said at last. "Where will I be staying?"

Mito looked at her husband. He knew that look very well by now. "You may stay near us, in this section." He got up and lifted up a flap, calling for a runner. "Follow my brother, and he will show you where you will be staying. I assume you know what he looks like then, correct?"

Sakura nodded and looked at the future second Hokage as he walked in. He couldn't have been more than fifteen, most likely making his brother around twenty or older. Tobirama glanced at the smaller pinkette and smiled a shy smile. She smiled and followed him out of the tent.

"I'm Senju Tobirama." The white haired boy said.

"Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." She watched as the lights started to die out, becoming completely dark.

He walked a little more and turned, lifting up a side of the tent. "Here, after you." Sakura blushed and went in, looking around at the large tent. "Brother told me to share with you. I guess I don't mind after seeing you." He smirked lightly.

Sakura blushed and punched him in the arm. Tobirama flinched, rubbing the sport where she had punched.

"That wasn't even with chakra, so be careful water boy." She sat down on a futon, smiling wide.

"Water boy eh? Hmm, tree girl, pink head..." He hummed and went into adjacent room, coming back out in a shirt and loose pants. "What do people normally call you?"

Sakura's face fell just a little. "They would call me Forehead girl, Billboard brow, or ugly." She chuckled. "I was used to it because the person that calls me Forehead girl and Billboard brow is my friend, and the one that called me ugly was a team mate." She sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. "I haven't seen them in a long time, and I won't see them for an even longer time."

The white haired Senju frowned and stepped over to her. He crouched down, pulling her into a hug. "You're neither of those." He said quietly.

He let go, tossing her a large shirt and a pair of soft pants. "Here, wear those." He waved towards the extra room and explained that she could change in there.

Sakura got up and quickly changed, coming back out with her clothes and weapons in a heap. She arranged everything in a neat pile, weapons close by. Tobirama waited for her to be settled before he put out the light.

She pulled the covers over her ears, staring at one spot for a long time. The pinkette could feel faint chakra scattered everywhere with a few crashes of metal on metal. Sakura shivered, remembering the sleepless nights of that war, not sure when it would end, or if everyone she held close to her heart would make it out okay.

Tobirama could feel the girl still up, twisting and turning. He sighed and got up, pulling her futon over to his, making sure they were close, he laid back down and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately stilled and fell asleep, he over worked mind sighed in content as the darkness over came it.

* * *

_me-yep, great. it's more of a filler but whatever. sorry I'm such a procrastinator. hehehe, right well, I'm going to germany in april so don't excpect a update on this story any time soon in thay month. yep, night!_


	3. Chapter 3

_me-here it is~! And I didn't die going from Germany or coming back! though, I wouldn't mind going back with this one person... :D_

_Disclaimer-I dont own naruto. _

* * *

In the week Sakura has stayed at the Senju camp, she became very comfortable with everyone there, even the sometimes loud Tobirama. The two would usually take a few minutes either to walk around the camp or practise taijutsu. There were plenty of injured people coming in from little missions so Sakura could always have someone to practise her medical-jutsu on.

By later that week, Harashima came up to her while she was helping one of the woman harvest her crops. He waited a few minutes, just watching her as she worked. He had to admit, she was graceful and quick, as his brother kept saying.

He cleared his throat and Sakura stopped what she was doing. She put down the basket filled with various foods and stepped towards him. She smiled and waited, using her shirt to wipe off the sweat from her forehead.

"I have all the items you said you needed." He said in a small voice. "You may pick out your students now." The Senju leader started to walk away.

Sakura was confused, how was she to know who was good enough to be a medic-nin? "Wait, Harashima!" Said man turned. "How am I going to pick the people?"

He smirked just a little. So she caught on to that? "That's now your problem. I suggest watching everyone, what they do, and how their chakra flows." He turned back around. "Good luck, Sakura-sensei."

The pinkette fumed, that man was going to get it, mark her words. She turned her back on him and continued to help the older woman harvest her crops. All the while Sakura was thinking of ways to find her students. Maybe Mito could ask around and see who wanted to train as a medic-nin, surely there were some people that did. She would go to the medic tent they had first, and see who would be best.

Sakura knew that many of the men that were not off in battle were building a village. Harashima helped out greatly, using his wood nature chakra, with the guidance of Sakura, to make houses and building for his people. It was coming along fairly well, they planed to get every one settled in the next few weeks. From what she heard from Tobirama, she would be rooming with him, his brother, and Mito.

She was honored to be able to live with them. In her past, or was it her future, she would have laughed at the person that said she would be living with the First Hokage, his wife, and the Second Hokage, in her twelve year old body. Hell, she might have even laughed if they said she would die on that mission.

The pinkette now realizes that almost anything was possible, and now she has to work her way towards her future, again. This was her new start. She could sit back and be a nuisance to everyone, or she could be involved with things and she could become stronger.

She fiddled with her long hair that was tied back into a pony tail. It was too long she decided, and it got in her way, again. Sakura flipped open the kunai holder that was not there and tried to feel around for a kunai. She slapped her forehead and groaned, there was no holster strapped to her leg anymore.

The sword she had come with brought its self up to the fore front of her mind. Even if she had to ask someone to cut her hair, she wanted it gone, her normal do after that Forest of Death exam.

It was nearing night by the time Sakura was finished with her daily routine. She walked aimlessly around the tents, briefly listening to conversations. She missed her friends, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, even Sai, and everyone else she had managed to meet. Tsunade, her mentor, left a big hole in her heart because the blond was like a mother to her, Kakashi was her adopted father. Shizune was of course her sister. They all were like Sakura's adopted family, even if there had been a few rough patches over the years.

The pinkette wandered over to the medical tent, peeking in to see if everything was okay. Only one female was in, which was odd. Usually, Mito had at least two people at night, just in case. She walked in, and crept over to the lone woman.

"Sakura," The nurse said. "Good evening."

The night nurse had dark brown hair with carmel streaks. The Senju her hair back and smiled lightly. The patient coughed and turned onto his side. She glanced at him, arm ready to help if he continued to cough.

He fell back asleep. The night nurse relaxed and turned to face Sakura fully. "I'm Karu, if I never told you."

The pinkette nodded. "Would you show me how you would channel chakra?"

"I'm not that good, but I can try." Karu concentrated on her chakra, checking her stores to see how much she could take.

Sakura was impressed by how well she molded her chakra. Karu would be a great medic-nin.

"Will you meet here in a few weeks?" She paused. "Three weeks should be enough time for me."

Karu had stopped manipulating her chakra be then and was thinking. She slowly nodded. "Yes, of course Sakura." The Senju smiled and turned to gracefully attend to her patients.

Sakura had taken the cue and slipped out of the tent quietly. She neared her tent. A light was still on, signaling Tobirama was still up, probably pouring over a scroll or book of some kind.

"Sakura, hurry up, I'm tired." Tobirama whispered loud enough for her to hear. Surprised, Sakura went in and closed the flap tightly for the night. He was sitting at the little table in the middle of the spacious tent they shared.

The papers in his hands were tilted away from Sakura so she could not see the writing. Tobirama seemed a little tired, Sakura thought as she walked closer. When she was standing right next to him, he looked much older then the seventeen years he was. She was worried at this rate he could work himself to death.

She might not be her normal self, but she could tell he stayed up at least two hours after she had gone to bed, the light of his little lamp still on. Sakura told him to get to bed early tonight. The rama brothers had worked out some time between themselves to go over the plans for their clans' future. They would be away for nearly the whole day, not to be disturbed unless it was important news, or if it was time to eat. You should never come between the two and food.

Tobirama chuckled just a little and waved her off. "I will in time Sakura, I have to finish up these papers my brother wants first." He said nothing else and turned back to his work.

It was annoying just how much he could do that. He would laugh with her but then be serious a second later. Sakura sighed and bid him a good night before moving to the back of the tent, and going through a flap. This good sized room was hers, sectioned off by a flap that separated it from the tent. Tobirama also had a room to himself, it was on the right of the tent.

She pulled off her clothes, neatly piling them with other clothes that needed to be washed yet. The thick futon was covered with a plain white comforter. Sakura pulled on a set of sleeping cloths and fell onto the bed. It was comfy enough that she fell asleep as soon as she was under the sheets, only a feeling a little guilty for not waiting for Tobirama to go to sleep himself.

* * *

_me- yes I know its... the 10th of may. I'm sorry but with tests, regents coming up, and the end of the school year coming up too, my next few posts most likely will be delayed. For this story and my others. Oh, I like a guy that's currently in the 11th grade(9th for me, a big jump), so he, new story plots, school/regents, summer, my jobs, and a whole lot of other stuff are fighting for dominance in my head right now. -.-'' yes it's very crowded in their and most likely filled with trigger activated thought bombs. If I think about one thing too long, the others get mad and fight harder. _

_Oh yes. I am going to put out a new story if anyone likes it. It's one about Ouran High School Host Club. It doesn't have a certain time frame, I'm pretty sure I made the first theme up. So here's the basic summery:_

_I can't sleep for a few minutes without waking up in a different place, with a yellow dress on. Oh, wait. That's the Ouran dress... and this is definently not the practise room I fell asleep in. What's that? Kyoya and Mr. Sou take me in? Yep, I think I fell off the deep end now._


End file.
